wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 2, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The March 2, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 2, 2015 at Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. Episode summary The Usos & Naomi vs Cesaro, Tyson Kidd & Natalya Notch a loss in the books for the tag team division’s noted cat enthusiasts (and reigning champions). Cesaro, Tyson Kidd & Natalya fell short in Mixed Tag Team action against The Usos & Naomi, with whom the trio has been butting heads in some form or another through much of the past month. Everyone got involved in the scuffle, with Natalya subbing in and re-injuring her already tweaked leg, prompting Kidd to spell her moments later. An oncoming double-superkick caused Kidd to flee the ring in terror and tag in a disbelieving Nattie, and Naomi quickly pounced with a rollup moments later. John Cena vs Curtis Axel Hopefully, you did as Curtis Axel asked and refrained from changing the channel during his match against John Cena. If you did, you might have missed the rather exuberant beating the Cenation leader perpetrated upon The Ax Man. Truth be told, Cena had a reason to administer such a pasting. Moments after Cena declared himself an entrant into the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, Stephanie McMahon shot him down.She all but banned him from a spot on the WrestleMania card altogether unless he convinced Rusev to give him the U.S Title rematch he wanted in the first place. She then placed him into the match with Axel to prove her point. Axel’s own bullheaded quest to win the Battle Royal now includes billing himself as the greatest Royal Rumble Match competitor of all time. With a billed Rumble time of 35 days and 23 hours, the former Intercontinental Champion’s got a point. But it took Cena far less time to destroy Axel, submitting him with the STF despite a Hogan-esque display of bravado from The Ax Man. The downside? All that wasn’t enough to convince Rusev and Lana to give Cena another opportunity at the U.S. Title on The Grandest Stage of Them All. Nikki Bella vs Paige The term “Anti-Diva” implies a certain amount of solitude, but give Paige credit: She’s still got some friends, however unlikely, in the Divas division to bail her out of a beatdown when all’s said and done. This came in handy after her Divas Title Match against Nikki Bella, granted as a result of the controversial conclusion to the title bout at WWE Fastlane. Despite Nikki’s unexpected deployment of power maneuvers, Paige rallied to lock in the PTO until Brie, who was roaming at ringside, jumped The Diva of Tomorrow to end the bout in a disqualification. Further humiliation followed the final bell, until AJ Lee, of all people, skipped her way down to the ring and joined forces with Paige to drive Nikki and Brie back. Why team with the woman who ended her record-setting title reign, you ask? Well, as the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. 'Nuff said. Results * Six-Mix Tag Team Match: The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) & Naomi defeated Cesaro, Tyson Kidd & Natalya * Singles Match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''Paige defeated Nikki Bella © (w/ Brie Bella) by DQ Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2015 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Brie Bella Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes